


Death, Truth and Order

by BlazGear



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Characters to be added as the story progresses, F/M, Female Persona 3 MC, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Post-Canon, Spoilers for all 3 games listed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: "The moment man consumed the fruit of knowledge, he had sealed his fate. No matter how protected he may be, ruin will find him always."





	Death, Truth and Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira has a weird dream (as per usual) and ends up unraveling all the work his predecessors had done before him.

Entering the Velvet Room in his dreams wasn't unusual a couple months ago, when he was still in his "ordeal", but after it was complete, it should have closed itself off to him. It also should have been a prison, but now it was an elevator with a table in the center, with a girl with brown hair sitting in a chair beside it, almost like she's sleeping. Off to the side stood the attendant that helped him, both when split and when whole, Lavenza, a perplexed look on her face.

"It would seem another ordeal is about to be set in motion... but for whom I cannot say." Lavenza's rather formal and eloquent speech pattern did nothing to hide her obvious issue with... whatever was happening here. Her grip on the Persona Compendium was tight, her knuckles whiter than her normally pale complexion.

"Another ordeal? So I'll have to shoot another god in the head? No big deal, I've dealt with bigger problems." Akira tries to lighten the mood, but he can't shake the feeling that something terrible was about to happen.

Akira swears that he catches the slightest smile from Lavenza, whose grip lessened on the book, before the she looks at the sleeping girl, before saying in a voice that sounds both like herself and like someone else, "She has been asleep for so long. You should wake her."

Akira considers it for a moment, thinking about what Igor had told him. "Everything that happens in this room ties to my destiny... so she has to be important, not like waking a girl could cause too much trouble." Akira walks over to where girl was sleeping, kneeling to look at her closer. She was a girl, probably about the same age as him, and she was very pretty to say the least. In her hands were a couple items, a pig key holder, a glowing ring and what appeared to be the Velvet Key.

"I'm guessing this is a transferring station thing? That I'm Awakening her innate power or something?" Akira is just rambling, trying to use his smooth words to hide his doubts about this, but he looks at his guide for well, guidance.

"In a way, since you are giving access to the Velvet Room to them." Lavenza speaks in the same tone as before, looking at him with her doll-like face, with an expression of impatience on her face.

"Well... alright." Akira looks back at the girl, and gives her a slight shake, and to his surprise, the girl starts to wake up immediately, but before he could see her fully wake up, the Velvet Room starts to fade from his mind, and he wakes up with Morgana sleeping on his chest in his room back in Kamakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, another thing for me to do.
> 
> Yeah, this is pretty self-indulgent but I SWEAR, this won't just be fluff central.
> 
> Also, forgive any weird writing issues, I try my hardest.


End file.
